La mariée du Bourreau
by Sternenschwester
Summary: La mariée du bourreau - 3-Teiler - AU - FemUKxFr - Anfang des 15. Jahrhundert (hundertjähriger Kireg)- Nordfrankreich - Es hatte mit einem Tanz angefangen und doch war mit einem Schalg ihr Weg in ihr Verderben eingeleitet worden...


Kapi 1: La dance du malheur

Mitten im Hundertjährigen Krieg in einer von den Engländern besetzten Stadt.

Es war ein Abend voller Leben und voller Freude gewesen. Während die hohen englischen Herrschaften in den ausgeschmückten Räumen des Anwesens die Hochzeit hielten, feierte das Gesinde auf dem Hof. Es wurde getanzt, geschmaust, gesoffen und geliebt wie schon eine ganze Ewigkeit nicht mehr. Es tat einfach gut in diesen Zeiten der Wirren und des Krieges wieder ausgelassen zu leben. Die politische Situation in Nordfrankreich spitzte sich wieder unaufhaltsam zu und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wieder ein Krieg ausbrechen würde.

Doch dieser Schatten war wie weggeblasen, je später es in die Nacht ging. Langsam hatte Alice aufgehört zu zählen, wie vielen Männern sie es erlaubt hatte, sie zur Tanzfläche zu führen. In dieser Nacht wollte sie nur die pure Freude am Leben durch ihre Adern pulsieren spüren und nichts weiter. Vergessen, dass sie als Engländerin hier als nichts weiter als nichts weiter als eine Fremde gesehen" schreiben wurde, vergessen, dass sie nichts weiter als eine einfache Magd auf diesem Gut war und nie mehr sein würde. Ihr langes, blondes Haar wirbelte in der Luft und ihre Röcke rauschten als sie mit ihrem jetzigen Tanzpartner über die Fläche flog. Es floss schon genug Bier und Wein durch ihre Adern, um sie vergessen zu lassen, mit wem sie überhaupt das Tanzbein hob. Der junge Mann ließ sie einfach nicht los, warf ihr Blicke voller Verliebtheit zu, welche von einer Nuance durchzogen war, dir ihr, wäre sie nüchtern gewesen, mehr als nur Misstrauen eingeflößt hätte. Doch in ihrem jetzigen Zustand ließ sie sich von dem Verlangen anstecken und folgte dem Mann in die Dunkelheit der äußeren Gebäude, durchschüttelt von naiver Lust.  
Ihr Geist war immer noch nicht ganz ausgenüchtert, als sie sich aus dem Heu erhob und ihre Kleidung einsammelte. Leise auf Englisch fluchend zog sie sich mehr schlecht als recht an und schlich sich, noch immer leicht wankend aus der Scheune, ihren ersten Liebhaber schnarchend im Stroh zurücklassend. Immer noch nicht ganz Herr ihrer Sinne, nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass dies nicht die Scheune ihrer Herren war, sondern die der Handelsfamilie ein paar Gassen weiter. Die Straße war leer und soweit ausgestorben. Aus der Ferne hörte sie die Geräusche der Feier, welche scheinbar noch immer in Gange war. Der runde Mond gab ihr genügend Licht, um sich zwischen den eng stehenden Häusern zu Recht zu finden und schwankend versuchte sie den Heimweg zu finden. Ein paar Minuten später stellte sie jedoch fest, dass sie ihren Weg in die falsche Richtung eingeschlagen hatte und sie sich auf einen Platz wiederfand, welcher noch entfernter von ihrem Zuhause lag, als die Scheune wo sie eben ihre Unschuld verloren hatte. Resigniert setzte sie sich auf die Bank neben den kleinen Brunnen und starrte eine Weile gedankenversunken in den dunklen Himmel. Doch die Auswirkungen des Festes wollten ihren Körper immer noch nicht aus ihrem eisernen Griff entlassen und entzückt über diese warme Sommernacht gab sie sich dem Augenblick hin.  
„Une Mademoiselle wie ihr, sollte sich nicht zu so später Stunde auf dunklen Plätzen aufhalten." Verwirrt, aber durch den Einfluss des Alkohols nicht erschreckt, hob sie den Kopf. Ein junger Mann stand in ihre Nähe. Um die Schultern trug er trotz der warmen Temperatur einen dunklen Wetterfleck, welcher ihn fast in der Schwärze der Nacht verschwinden ließ, wäre da nicht die Eisenlaterne, welche er in der Hand hielt. Das hübsche Gesicht kam ihr bekannt vor, auch wenn sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht ganz in der Lage war, es korrekt einzuordnen. Er hatte feine Züge, ein weich abgerundetes Kinn, welches von hellen Bartstoppeln geziert war und blonde schulterlange Haare. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal an einen der Richttage gesehen. Wahrscheinlich ein Schreiberling oder sonstiger Richthelfer, genauere Informationen wollte ihr Hirn ihr im jetzigen Zustand nicht geben.  
„Scher dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Frog.", zischte sie ungehalten auf Französisch. Erstaunt hob ihr Gegenüber eine seiner goldenen Brauen.  
„Na na, eine wahres Fräulein sollte nicht so daher reden wie ein Gassenjunge. Du bist also eine Anglaise." Tadeln sah er sie an, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht wegen ihrer Abstammung war.  
„Und wenn schon, ist dies ein Grund, eine junge Frau wie mich anderes zu behandeln?" Herausfordernd stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn keck an. Der Alkohol rauschte noch immer in ihren Adern, so wurde sie sich ihrer Koketterie nicht bewusst wurde.  
Die feingeschwungenen Lippen des blonden Schönlings zierte ein verzeihendes Lächeln. „Natürlich würde ich mich hüten, einer Tochter Evas nicht den angemessenen Respekt zu erbringen." In das Lächeln mischte sich eine bestimmte Note, welche die Engländerin in ihren Rausch nicht völlig einordnen konnte. „Vorausgesetzt natürlich, das holde Geschlecht weiß sich auch zu benehmen und ihren Stand mit der entsprechenden Würde zu tragen."  
Leicht zornig blähte Alice die Backen auf, was ein gewisses Glitzern in den Augen des anderen auslöste.  
„Will mir der Herr unterstellen, dass ich mich nicht wie ein Weib benehmen kann?"  
Ein helles Lachen erfüllte den menschenleeren Platz. Unwillkürlich wurde sich Alice bewusst wie schön es in ihren Ohren klang.  
„Ich bin sicher, dass ihr in nüchternen Zustand eine Zierde eures Geschlechtes seid, aber nun spricht allzu klar der Rausch aus euch. Eure Anmut scheint mir ein wenig verblasst."  
Wüten stand sie auf und mit festen Schritten überbrückte sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen, wobei sie unterbewusst wahrnahm, wie der andere kaum merklich vor ihr zurück wich.  
„Mademoiselle, ich muss ihnen… " Ein zögernder Ausdruck verscheuchte den amüsierten Blick in den blauen Augen.  
„Ach, halt die Klappe, Frog." So nahe sie nun bei ihm stand, fiel ihr nun auch erst jetzt diese besondere Kleidung auf, doch leider kam sie nicht dahinter, welcher Berufsstand sich damit kleiden musste. Auch interessierte sie dieses Detail nicht, da sie nun diese ungewöhnlich blauen Augen gefangen hielten. Es war ein intensives Blau, welches sich sonst nur im Schmuck und der Gewandung von Reichen wiederfand. Wohlgemerkt reichere Leute als ihre Herren. Doch durch den, vom konsumierten Wein und getrunkenem Bier verliehene Übermut, bot sie dem Fremden ihre Hand an. Sie konnte aus den faszinierenden Augen ablesen, dass dieser sehr wohl verstand, was sie hier von ihm verlangte, aber das Bedauern, welches sie ebenfalls entdeckte, schmeckte ihr überhaupt nicht.  
„Nun Frog, ihr fürchtet euch doch nicht, als schlechter Tänzer vor mir dazustehen?" Abwehrend hob er die Arme.  
„Mademoiselle, ich kann nicht und das wisst ihr."  
Ungehalten schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Auf dem Schlachtfeld seid ihr doch auch nicht so zögerlich und nun wollt ihr vor einem einfachen Tanz kneifen?"

Sie konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass sie eine patriotische Ader bei ihm erwischt hatte, doch spürte sie dennoch einen gewissen Widerstand, dessen Ursache sie sich einfach nicht erklären konnte.  
„Ich glaube, du verstehst nicht wer ich bin…", versuchte er sie noch mal aufzuklären, doch unwirsch blockte sie ihn ab.  
„Und solange dieser Mond am Himmel steht, ist es mir auch völlig egal. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass ihr Franzosen glaubt, Engländerinnen würden sich durch den Alkohol ihrer Eleganz betrügen."  
„Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr getanzt, ihr werdet in mir einen völlig unbegabten Tänzer finden."  
„Ein Grund mehr die Gelegenheit zu nutzen… oder bin euch für dieses Vergnügen nicht begehrenswert genug?"  
Ein resigniertes Seufzen ließ sie verstehen, dass sie offenbar einen Sieg errungen hatte. Ein wenig verklemmt stellte ihr Gegenüber die Laterne ab und ergriff ihre Hand. Zu einer Musik, welche alleinig in ihrem Kopf spielte, tanzte sie mit ihrem Unbekannten die ersten Schritte, wobei sie mehr als deutlich merkte, wie sehr ihrem Partner die Übung fehlte. Doch seine Geschicklichkeit glich sehr schnell diesen Makel aus und vergnügt beglückwünschte sie sich zum Erlangen dieses Vergnügens. Eine Freude, welche nach ihrem Geschmack viel zu schnell verging. Leicht außer Atem, lehnte sie sich am Schluss sanft gegen den Anderen, welcher ihr nur sehr zögerlich den fehlenden Halt gab. Ihr Blut raste unaufhaltsam durch ihren Körper, wobei das Herz noch den Takt angab.  
„Für einen Tänzer ohne Übung, habt ihr euch wacker geschlagen." Unverschämt drückte sie sich noch mehr gegen ihn. „Vor allem für einen Franzosen."  
Selbst ohne es zu sehen, spürte sie, wie sich, gegen seinen inneren Wiederstand, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schlich. Plötzlich erschien ihr der dunkle Platz nicht mehr ganz so düster wie zuvor und eine gewisse Atmosphäre erfüllte die laue Sommerluft.  
„Mademoiselle…"  
„Ach, hör doch mit diesem Mademoiselle auf." Fuhr sie ihn ungehalten an, da er mit dieser Dreistigkeit wieder den Mund zu öffnen, den momentanen Zauber, welcher sich mit dem Tanz über sie beide gelegt hatte, zerstört hatte. „Ich bin doch nur eine einfache Magd und keine Dame."  
„Aber ihr tanzt mit derselben Eleganz wie eine. In diesem Punkt spracht ihr keine Lügen. Zudem, wie könnte ich einem solch hübsches Geschöpf wie euch nicht die Ehre zu teil werden lassen, sich wenigstens um dieses Namens Willen wie eine zu fühlen. Eine Magd könnt ihr auch morgen noch sein, eine Dame jedoch nur heute Abend."  
Eine verdächtige Röte zeigte ihre Verlegenheit aufgrund dieser Komplimente, während der leicht belustigte Ton in der Stimme ihr Gemüt anfeuerte, welches sich jedoch gleich wieder beruhigte als sie in den blauen Augen aufsah, die im Schein der Laterne eine besonderen Glanz erhalten hatten. Ohne sich wirklich im Klaren zu sein, was sie tat, streckte sie sich ein wenig nach oben und hauchte einen Kuss auf den sanft geschwungenen Lippen. Die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen entgingen ihr, da sie die ihrigen geschlossen hatte, doch die plötzliche Steife, welche den Körper ergriffen hatte, spürte sie sehr wohl. Verblüfft öffnete sie ihre grünen Augen. Bestimmt drückte sie der Blonde von sich weg.  
„Ihr seid wirklich nicht ganz bei Sinnen."  
Er klang nicht verärgert oder erzürnt, aber eine gewisse Sorge schwang vernehmbar mit. Verwirrt versuchte sie den Blick des Schönlings zu erhaschen, doch dieser griff rasch nach seiner Laterne und wandte sich mit wehendem Wetterfleck ab.  
„Ich werde euch noch nachhause bringen."  
Ohne zu protestieren, eher überwältigt von dieser plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankung beeilte sie sich, auf seine Höhe zu gelangen.  
„Herr, dafür geht ihr aber in die falsche Richtung, ich muss dort lang…"  
Zögerlich deutete sie in die richtige Gasse und sah ihn mit einem scheuen Blick an. Das vorhin so schöne Lächeln erschien wieder auf den zierende Lippen, welche sie vorhin geküsst hatte.  
„Ich bin kein Herr, ich bin…"  
Wieder unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Hat dies in dieser Nacht eine Bedeutung? Wenn ich für diese Nacht mehr sein kann als eine Magd, dann könnt ihr ebenso mehr sein als was auch immer…"  
Sie sprach im bestimmten Ton und hob abwehrend die Hand als er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
„Nein, für diese Nacht will ich auch nicht wissen, welchem Handwerk ihr nachgeht."  
Sein Lächeln wurde sanfter und die blauen Augen bedachten sie so liebevoll, dass ihr Herz ihr Blut noch stärker zum Rauschen brachte, als nach dem Tanz. Sehr zögerlich, als würde er in Gedanken abwiegen, ob er sich diese Frechheit überhaupt erlauben sollte, nahm er ihre Hand in die Seinige und strich liebevoll mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.  
„Das wollte ich gar nicht… aber noch nie hat man mir solches gesagt. Es gewährt einen beinahe die Hoffnung, seinen vorgegebenen Weg eines Tages verlassen zu können."  
Die Traurigkeit, welche hinter diesen Worten steckte verursachte ihr ein unangenehmes Gefühl, so als hätte sie ein Detail übersehen, welches sich aber als wichtig herausstellen könnte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie rau sich die Hand des Mannes anfühlte. Viel zu rau für die Tatsache das sie mit ihrer schönen Form, auch die Hände eines Edlen sein könnte. Als er abermals die Stimme erhob, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Worten zu, anstatt sich weiter über die Beschaffenheit seiner Hände Gedanken zu machen.  
„Wenn wir eurer Heim erreicht haben, muss ich euch im Namen eure eigene Ehre bitten, den Tanz, wie auch meine Bekanntschaft so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen."  
Leich verwirrt entzog sie ihren Fingern, den streichelnden Bewegungen.  
„Aber wieso ?"  
„Wie schön benebelt einem der Rausch machen kann, nicht wahr? Bitte versprecht es mir einfach und bettet das ihr mir nie mehr gegenüber stehen werdet."  
Noch immer konfus über solche Worte nickte sie einfach nur, wobei sie sich fragte welche schlafenden Hunde sie im Begriff war zu wecken.

Mit einem herzhaften Schwung ließ Francis die Türe hinter sich zufallen. Sein Großonkel und Meister sah von seiner Arbeit auf, welche er bei Kerzenschein verrichtete.  
„Ein wenig spät, Junge, wo hast du dich herum getrieben? Hast dich von den Gelage der englischen Pfeffersäcke aufhalten lassen, oder was?"  
Unter einen tiefen Seufzer lehnte sich der Jüngere für einen Moment gegen die schwere Holztür, bevor er sich abstieß und einen Beutel aus seinem Gewand holte.  
„Ein Dank der Meisterin Guillaume.", meinte er dann noch lax, als er einen kleinen Stoffsack auf den großen Holztisch klatschen ließ. Die blauen Augen des Meisters bekamen einen gewissen Glanz als er hörte, wie durch den Aufprall, die im Beutel enthaltenen Münzen gegeneinander schlugen, während Francis sich einen Stuhl herzog und neben ihm Platz nahm.  
„Hat er viel geschrien?", fragte der ältere Mann noch, bevor er sich dran machte die einzelnen Scheiben aus dem Beutel herauszuholen und zu begutachten.  
Sein Großneffe lachte leise auf.  
„Bis die Schulter wieder da saß wo sie sein sollte, wie ein Ferkel am Spieß. Aber danach ging es. Alter Spinner, wenn er unbedingt bei seiner körperlichen Verfassung hoch in seine Kornkammern klettert."  
„Waren sie mit deiner Arbeit zufrieden?"  
Francis warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu.  
„Auf jeden Fall mehr als mit der des Medicus. Die Schulter ist wieder eingerenkt und die Sache ist vom Tisch. Morgen, spätestens übermorgen wird man den alten Sack wieder bis zu uns schimpfen hören."  
Der Meister zählte die Münzen ab, schob einen kleinen Anteil dem Blonden zu und warf die restlichen in einen der zahlreichen Beutel an seinem Gürtel. Während Francis sich seinen Lohn wieder einsteckte, wandte sich sein Großonkel wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Für eine Weile sah im der Jüngere zu, doch dann beugte er sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Schenkel ab.  
„Onkel, für wen ist dieser Strick?"  
Ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzuschauen drehte der Angesprochene weiter an dem Hanfseil.  
„Wir werden morgen wahrscheinlich einen alten Kunden von mir wiedersehen."  
„Was meinst du mit alt?"  
Der Ältere hielt kurz inne und fertige seinen Strick ab.  
„Nun ja, weder die Engländer, noch unsere lieben französischen Räte haben viel für Wiederholungsdiebe übrig."  
Francis nickte resigniert und ein schaler Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Wie immer, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass man bald nach ihrem blutigen Handwerk verlangte.  
„Das heißt es wird Arbeit geben."  
„Geh schlafen Kleiner. Du wirst morgen deine Kräfte brauchen. Besonders deine mentale Stärke. Bis du so weit bist, dass du in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten kannst, wirst du noch viel lernen müssen." Dumpf ließ der Meister das Stück Hanfseil auf den Holztisch klatschen. „Und ich möchte mir nicht nachsagen lassen, ich hätte einen Stümper unter meinen Gesellen gehabt."  
Francis nickte und stand auf, doch bevor er die Treppe erreichte, welche zu den oberen spärlichen Kammern führten, hielt er kurz inne.  
„Onkel,…"  
Alleinig ein Grunzen bezeugte ihm, dass sein Meister ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
„Kann unsereins von dem ihnen bestimmten Weg abweichen?"  
Die dunkelblauen Augen des Älteren suchten die seinigen. Doch es lag kein Zorn oder Spott in ihnen. Das Bedauern welches er dort fand, dämpfte die Gute Laune, hinter welcher er sich, wie hinter einem Schutzschild, bis hier her verkrochen hatte.  
„Du kennst die Antwort, Francis und nun geh ins Bett."  
Der Jüngere nickte abermals und stieg die Stufen hinauf. Als die knarzenden Geräusche verstummt waren, lehnte sich der ältere Mann zurück und griff nach dem Bierkrug auf den Tisch.  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was ihm heute Nacht über den Weg gelaufen ist, wenn er mit einem solch seligen, dümmlichen Lächeln Nachhause kommt und mir so unnötige Fragen stellt?", murmelte der Meister noch, bevor er sich einen tiefen Schluck gönnte. „Was anderes werden als Carnifex… lächerlich."  
Stärker als beabsichtigt stellte er den Krug unter einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Tisch, nahm die Kerze und zog sich nun selbst in seine Kammer zurück.

Betagelesen von Sira_Cunningham (animexx)


End file.
